03 Stycznia 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Kocham tylko ciebie (For Your Love) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 08.05 Giełda - magazyn 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Reksio - serial animowany 09.10 Mama i ja: Nowy Rok - program dla dzieci 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Milagros (195) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993 10.50 Rodzina prawie doskonała - magazyn 11.10 Niewidzialne gołym okiem (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 11.40 Giełda pracy, giełda szans - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż Jacka Czaplarskiego 12.45 Pierwszy krzyk (13) - serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego (stereo) (powt.) 13.15 Dom w Sulejówku - felieton (powt.) 13.30 Studio Sport: Turniej Czterech Skoczni - konkurs w Innsbrucku 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Studio Sport: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do IO Sydney 2000 w siatkówce mężczyzn 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (289) - telenowela, Polska 1999 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1025) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.25 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 18.40 Auto Mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Czarodziejska Góra, Pierwsze kroki, Cukiereczek i kruk - filmy animowane 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 77 na ratunek (Rescue 77) (8-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 20.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.00 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Popularna: Od czasu do czasu - sztuka Alana Ayckbourna, Polska 1999 22.35 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Sport 23.25 Studio Sport: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do IO Sydney 2000 w siatkówce mężczyzn 23.55 Gorąco polecam: Fitzcarraldo - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1982 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (189): Hańba - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Czterej pancerni i pies (11/21): Wojenny siew - serial wojenny, Polska 1968, reż. Konrad Nałęcki, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Franciszek Pieczka, Wiesław Gołas, Włodzimierz Press (57 min) 10.05 Tęgie kłopoty - życie na wadze (4): Bo ja się boje utyć - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 10.30 Na pełnym morzu (Rederiet/High Seas) (21,22) - serial obyczajowy, Szwecja 1992, reż. Filippa Wallstroem/Marcello Racana, wyk. Gösta Prüzelius, Gaby Stenberg, Suzanne Reuter, Mikael Samuelsson (87 min) 12.05 Familiada - teleturniej (wydanie specjalne) (powt.) 12.35 Arka Noego - magazyn (powt.) 13.10 Kto mnie tak głaska... Szwagierkolaska (1) (powt.) 14.00 Teatr dla Dzieci: Dziadek do orzechów - sztuka teatralna, Polska 1994, reż. Zbigniew Mich (37 min) 14.40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 15.00 W labiryncie (54/120): Przyjaciółka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (26 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (63) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996, reż. Michael Engler, wyk. Matthew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (44 min) 17.00 Małe ojczyzny: Dom daleko - film dokumentalny Heleny Włodarczyk 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Znaki zodiaku - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Złote przeboje - koncert (2) (stereo) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nie ma mocnych - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1974, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Anna Dymna, Anna Wasilewicz (95 min) 23.15 Bal Stulecia 00.15 Wanda Landowska - niezwykła wizjonerka - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 01.15 Kino bez granic: Bashu - mały obcy (Bashu, the Little Stranger/Bashu, gharibeh kouchak) - dramat obyczajowy, Iran 1996, reż. Bahram Beizai, wyk. Susan Taslimi, Parviz Pourhosseini, Adnan Afravian, Akbar Doudkar (113 min) 03.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.10 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 To i owo - program B. Szymańskiej 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (18/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Ojcowie Euro - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program na bis 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.10 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 16.00 Twój problem, czyli pytanie do specjalisty - program G. Barańskiego 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Magazyn historyczny 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - program redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (18/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66 23.00 Program muzyczny 23.40 Na sygnale - magazyn kryminalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.10 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Koncert 16.30 Ludzie i wydarzenia 16.45 Lekcje języka angielskiego 17.00 ABC reformy - program publicystyczny 17.15 Krakowskie legendy 17.30 Załatwmy to razem - program publicystyczny 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 SziK czyli sztuka i kultura 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (18/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Ojcowie Euro - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Panorama lubelska 08.10 Poranne granie 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.10 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Dawniej i dziś - magazyn 15.50 Kult kina 16.05 Album lubelski 16.30 Zmiennicy (12/15) - serial komediowy 17.30 W naszym imieniu 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Klan - serial obyczajowy 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (18/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Ojcowie Euro - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn medyczny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.10 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.35 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Autoserwis - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.15 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.30 Teleskop 16.50 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.25 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Co dobrego w Poznaniu? 18.45 Tajemnice Poznania 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (18/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 Studio sport 00.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Sportowa dwudziestka 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.10 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Reportaż 15.50 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.00 Rzeszowska scena rockowa - program muzyczny 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Kalendarium 16.30 Magazyn komputerowy 16.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej 17.15 Reportaż 17.30 Sportowa trzydziestka 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Muzyczna skrzynka 18.30 Kwadrans z posłem - program publicystyczny 18.45 Zdrowie i medycyna - program poradnikowy 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Czas dla telewidzów 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (18/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Ojcowie Euro - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.10 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Wydarzenia artystyczne roku 1999 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Sylwester na jasnych Błoniach 16.30 Kronika 17.30 Magazyn reporterów 18.00 Kronika 18.20 W politycznym ogródku Szczecina 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (18/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Ojcowie Euro - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (7/26) - serial animowany 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (77/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Niezapomniany (9,10/235) - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (22/26) - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna (32/86) - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 Z lamusa techniki (5/13) - felieton 12.10 Rozumieć sztukę (5/13) - felieton 12.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 Miedzą do Europy 13.30 To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Krople miłości (89/150) - telenowela 15.00 Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 20.00 Niezapomniany (9,10/235) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości (89/150) - telenowela 22.30 Doktor Kildare (18/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell (24 min) 22.55 Ojcowie Euro - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Szaleję za tobą (Mad About You) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-97 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Jumanji (26) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (169) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94 09.00 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1995 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (81) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 10.30 Luz Maria (22) - telenowela, Peru 1998 11.30 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (54) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Projekt Geeker (1) - serial animowany, USA 1996 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (55) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (23) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998 17.45 Luz Maria (23) - telenowela, Peru 1998 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Paloma (Preciosa) (82) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998 20.00 MEGA HIT: Człowiek ze złotym pistoletem (The Man with the Golden Gun) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1974 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.15 Nikita (La femme Nikita) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 23.05 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.10 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Graczykowie (5) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 00.15 Super Express TV 00.30 Impuls (Pulse) - horror, USA 1987 02.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Kropka nad "i" 7.15 Trzy małe duszki (1) - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 7.45 Przygody Animków (20) - serial anim. prod. USA 8.10 Walter Melon (46) - serial anim. 8.35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial anim. prod. USA 9.00 Kamila (27) - serial prod. meksykańskiej 9.50 Maria de Nadie (183) - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 10.40 Anna (18) - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (135) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show 13.55 Trzy małe duszki (1) - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 14.20 Przygody Animków (20) - serial anim. prod. USA 14.45 Walter Melon (46) - serial anim. 15.15 Mecz NBA: Orlando Magic - Miami Heat 16.15 Pełna chata (89) - serial komediowy prod. USA 16.45 Lot 101 - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (28) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina (135) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.00 Potępieniec - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 22.00 Supergliny - serial dok. 22.30 Komandosi 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.07 Kropka nad "i" 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Drew Carey Show - serial komediowy prod. USA 0.05 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 1.00 Annie Hall - komedia obycz. prod. USA (1977) 2.45 Granie na zawołanie TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Msza Polska w Nowym Jorku (powt.) 09.00 Klan (283) - telenowela, Polska 1999 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Mój ślad 10.00 Kochaj albo rzuć - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1977 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Polacy z Detroit - reportaż Lecha Nowickiego i Artura Głowackiego (powt.) 12.45 Klan (283) - telenowela, Polska 1999 13.10 Karnawał po polsku - reportaż (powt.) 13.30 Dom (6/8): Trzecie kłamstwo (druga seria) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: O Sandomierzu, Polsce, lasach - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.25 Gawędy historyczne: Srogość niewieścia - reportaż Beaty Szuszwedyk-Sandurskiej 15.50 Tani program o poezji: Andrzej Sosnowski 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Daab - to co najlepsze (1) - koncert grupy DAAB 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Kto ty jesteś: Między swemi - swój: obcy - program dla dzieci 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.35 Mój ślad 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (283) - telenowela, Polska 1999 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Kudłatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Przygoda noworoczna - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1963 21.15 Miłość pod choinkę - reportaż Macieja Grześkowiaka 21.35 Biografie: Joanna Chmielewska - czyli moje wykopane studnie - film dokumentalny Marty Węgiel 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Zagadka śmierci prezydenta Kennedy'ego - program publicystyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 23.30 Mity - program baletowy do muzyki Karola Szymanowskiego 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.35 Zaproszenie: Cieszyńskie kolędowanie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 00.55 Klan (283) - telenowela, Polska 1999 01.20 Miś Kudłatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Przygoda noworoczna - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1963 03.15 Miłość pod choinkę - reportaż Macieja Grześkowiaka (powt.) 03.35 Biografie: Joanna Chmielewska - czyli moje wykopane studnie - film dokumentalny Marty Węgiel (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 04.55 Mój ślad 05.00 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Zagadka śmierci prezydenta Kennedy'ego - program publicystyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego (powt.) 05.30 Mity - program baletowy do muzyki Karola Szymanowskiego (powt.) RTL 7 06.10 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 06.55 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 07.40 Beach Patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Ian Ziering (45 min) 08.25 Siódme niebo - serial familijny, USA, wyk. Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, Jessica Biel (45 min) 09.10 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Brytania 1994, reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Hugh Grant, Andie MacDowell, Kristin Scott-Thomas, Simon Callow (113 min) 11.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 11.55 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (45 min) 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku, Nanook - filmy animowane 15.50 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 17.10 MANTIS - serial SF, USA 1994, wyk. Carl Lumbly, Brion James, Ken Mars, Cordelia Gonzales (45 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Mroczna przeszłość (The Boys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Stacy Cochran, wyk. Winona Ryder, Lukas Haas, Skeet Ulrich, John C. Reilly, William Sage (90 min) 21.50 Cień wspomnień (Memories of Midnight) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Jane Seymour, Omar Sharif, Theodore Bikel, Peter Catera (50 min) 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.20 Sępy (Scavengers) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1988, reż. Duncan McLachlan, wyk. Kenneth Gilman, Brenda Bakke, Ken Gampu, Peter Elliott (90 min) 01.00 Sprawa dla Wycliffe'a - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1994, wyk. Jack Shepherd, Helen Masters, Jimmy Yuill (50 min) 01.50 Mroczna przeszłość (The Boys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Stacy Cochran, wyk. Winona Ryder, Lukas Haas, Skeet Ulrich, John C. Reilly, William Sage (90 min) (powt.) 03.20 Sępy (Scavengers) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1988, reż. Duncan McLachlan, wyk. Kenneth Gilman, Brenda Bakke, Ken Gampu, Peter Elliott (90 min) (powt.) 04.50 Teleshopping 05.20 Teledyski Nasza TV 07.00 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street (Hill Street Blues) (36) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1981-1987 08.20 Kapitan Jastrząb (117,118) - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera (40) - telenowela, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Agnese Nano, Susana Beguer 10.35 Jolanda (25) - telenowela 11.05 Manuela (51) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (91) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (117,118) - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (52) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Edera (41) - telenowela, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Agnese Nano, Susana Beguer 17.35 Jolanda (26) - telenowela 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street (Hill Street Blues) (37) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1981-1987 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Mroczna przeszłość (The Boys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Stacy Cochran, wyk. Winona Ryder, Lukas Haas, Skeet Ulrich, John C. Reilly, William Sage (90 min) 21.50 Cień wspomnień (Memories of Midnight) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Jane Seymour, Omar Sharif, Theodore Bikel, Peter Catera (50 min) 22.45 Dziennik 23.00 Detektyw Remington Steele (24) - serial kryminalny, reż. Karen Arthur/Gabrielle Beaumont, wyk. Stephanie Zimbalist, Pierce Brosnan, Janet DeMay, James Read. 23.55 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 00.25 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 01.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Afficionado - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok blok - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Mała dama (15) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (30) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 09.30 Super Stories (1) - serial animowany 10.00 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. Bill Cosby (25 min) 10.30 Micaela (177) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.20 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (1/130) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (50 min) 12.20 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 13.20 Koncert Gorana Bregovića 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (134) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (134) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Mała dama (16) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (87) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (1) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Ośmiornica (La Piovra) (33) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 1984, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Michaele Placido, Fluvia Bucci, Florinda Bolkan (65 min) 22.15 M.A.S.H. (23) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (30 min) 22.45 Drapacz chmur (The Tower) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Richard Kletter, wyk. Paul Reiser, Susan Norman, Richard Grant, Annabelle Gurwitch (85 min) (powt.) 00.20 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 01.20 Piosenka na życzenie 02.20 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Człowiek w żelaznej masce (Man in the Iron Mask) - film kostiumowy, USA 1998, reż. Randall Wallace, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Jeremy Irons, John Malkovich, Gerard Depardieu (126 min) 10.35 (K) Mleczna droga - film obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Andrzej Kondriatuk, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Ludwik Benoit, Katarzyna Figura (89 min) 12.05 (K) Mookie - komedia, Francja 1998, reż. Hevre Palud, wyk. Eric Cantona, Jacques Villert (83 min) 13.30 (K) Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.00 (K) Aktualności filmowe 14.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Kochankowie sztormowego morza (Swept from the Sea) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Beeban Kidron, wyk. Vincent Perez, Rachel Weisz, Sir Ian McKellen, Kathy Bates (115 min) 16.50 (K) Casper: Narodziny duszka (A Spirited Beginning) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Lori Laughlin (97 min) 18.30 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 19.55 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Wspomnienie tybetańskiej księżniczki - film dokumentalny 20.55 (K) Piłka nożna: liga angielska 23.00 (K) Odwołany lot (A Chance of Snow) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tony Bill, wyk. JoBeth Williams, Michael Ontkean (88 min) 00.30 (K) South Park - serial animowany 00.55 (K) Pocałunek śmierci (Kiss of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1947, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. Victor Mature, Brian Donlevy, Richard Widmark, Karl Malden (98 min) 02.30 (K) Deser: Cruz - film krótkometrażowy 02.50 (K) Złoto dezerterów - komedia, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Witold Zborowski, Jan Englert (178 min) 04.50 (K) Uliczny wojownik 2 - film animowany 06.30 (K) Żywioł lamparta morskiego - film dokumentalny Planete 06.35 Wiek XX (9/13): Katastrofy 07.30 Aktualności z przeszłości (49) 08.20 Maestro Toscanini 09.25 Sąd dla nieletnich 11.50 Bliskie spotkania 12.40 Królewska kolekcja (4/6): Berło i miecz 13.10 Prosto do nieba (3/6): Wirujące ptaki 14.05 Walka z zarazą 15.00 Statki i ludzie - Dar Młodzieży - szkoła na morzu 15.55 Ziemia obiecana (5-ost.): Mury Jerycha 16.45 Potrawy bretońskie 17.00 Kurdowie między opresją a terroryzmem 17.45 Paryż - czarowne miasto 18.10 Kultura Aborygenów 19.10 Dzieci wojny 20.00 Jazzowe inspiracje (8/13): Pod niebem Paryża 20.30 Stary - opowieść o Luisie Carlosie Prestesie 22.10 7 dni z kanałem Planete 22.40 Słuchać i słyszeć 23.25 Clive Anderson - nasz człowiek (1/6): Hawana 00.00 Opinie: Papież, Żydzi i naziści 01.00 Aldabra - wyspa żółwi olbrzymich Atomic 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Moby 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pjeprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix EuroSport 08.30 (P) Biathlon: PŚ w Osrblie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (na żywo) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w kombinacji norweskiej w Oberwiesenthal - skoki 11.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku - eliminacje (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w kombinacji norweskiej w Oberwiesenthal - skoki (wydarzenia dnia) 12.45 (na żywo) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w kombinacji norweskiej w Oberwiesenthal - bieg 13.15 Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 14.15 (P) Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów Afryki - finał Raja Casablanca - Esperance Tunis (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 16.15 Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w kombinacji norweskiej w Oberwiesenthal - skoki (wydarzenia dnia) 17.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku - konkurs (wydarzenia dnia) 19.00 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody PŚ w Oberperfuss (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.30 Fun Sports: Zimowe zawody w skokach do wody w Westendorfie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.00 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścigi na lodzie Master of Spikes w Berlinie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.00 Sport motocyklowy: Halowe zawody w trialu w Paryżu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 22.00 Zawody siłaczy: Zawody Full Strength w Dubaju (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 00.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku - konkurs (wydarzenia dnia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Park Narodowy Glacier, Montana 07.30 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 08.25 (P) Wishbone 08.50 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 09.20 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Wielka piątka, mała piątka 09.45 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Stworzenia z miast 10.15 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 11.10 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. 12.05 (P) Królestwo węży 13.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (1/2) 13.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (ost.) 14.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 14.30 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 15.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 15.30 (P) Opowieści z zoo 16.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Los Angeles 16.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 17.30 (P) Akwanauci 18.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 18.30 (P) Kroniki zoo 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Najbardziej niebezpieczne węże Ameryki 20.00 (P) Żyjąca Europa: Kołyska 21.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 22.00 (P) Rekin! Bezszelestny drapieżnik 23.00 (P) Na ratunek! 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Wydanie specjalne 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Tajemniczy wszechświat Artura C.Clarke'a 09.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 09.55 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Ziemia Arnhema 10.25 (P) Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 10.50 (P) Eco Challenge 96. Zmagania człowieka z przyrodą 11.45 (P) Lotus Elise: Projekt M1:11 12.40 (P) Szaleństwa na kółkach. 13.10 (P) Pogromcy duchów: Rzymscy legioniści 13.35 (P) Łowcy duchów: Widmo rybaka 14.05 (P) Następny krok 14.30 (P) Katastrofa: Bez powrotu 15.15 (P) Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 15.40 (P) Bombardowanie Ameryki 16.35 (P) Pierwsze loty: Podbój niebios 17.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery: Ukryte świątynie 18.00 (P) Wyprawy w czasie: Downpatrick. Archeologiczne zagadki 19.00 (P) Odrzutowiec XXI wieku: Konstrukcja 20.00 (P) Lotnicze szaleństwo 20.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery: Pierwsi imigranci 21.00 (P) Życie po śmierci: Czy to możliwe? 22.00 (P) Tajemnice niewyjaśnionego: Dziwne istoty i UFO 23.00 (P) W poszukiwaniu zaginionych cywilizacji: Zwierciadło niebios 00.00 (P) Stulecie wojen 01.00 (P) Szpiedzy: Śmiertelna rozgrywka 02.00 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery: Pierwsi imigranci 02.30 (P) Strefa śmierci 03.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.20 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.45 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 19.45 Top Shop 20.45 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 21.50 Young Duke - serial, USA, reż. Rob Word, wyk. John Wayne 22.20 Top Shop 00.45 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.30 Telewizja Młodych Talentów 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 16.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 17.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Powspominajmy... - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Art. Of Design - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt.1998 20.30 Ścieżki śmierci i aniołów (Halalutak es angyalok) - dramat psychologiczny, Węgry 1991, reż. Zoltan Kamondi, wyk. Rudolf Hrusinsky, Eszenyj Eniko (90 min) 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny Porion TV 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Kinoteka - magazyn 13.00 Stream Legends - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Muzyka amerykańska - program muzyczny 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Miasto - film fabularny, Francja 16.30 Świąteczne granie 17.45 Decoy - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.15 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Drogo, tanio, najtaniej 19.00 Program lokalny 20.00 Ożenić się z Darcy (Marrying Darcy) - komedia, USA 1995 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Gorące Los Angeles (L.A. Heat) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na wtorek 00.05 BTV nocą Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Broadway Bill - komedia, USA 1934, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Warner Baxter, Myrna Loy, Walter Connolly, Helen Vinson (103 min) 09.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.10 Witaj słoniu (Buon giorno, elefante) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1952, reż. Gianni Franciolini, wyk. Vittorio de Sica, Maria Mercader, Nando Bruno, Sabu (82 min) 11.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.30 Dobranoc, panie mecenasie (Buonanotte... avvocato!) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1955, reż. Giorgio Binchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Giulietta Masina, Mara Berni, Andrea Checchi (80 min) 13.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.20 Dalej, kretynie! (Vieni avanti cretino) - komedia, Włochy 1982, reż. Luciano Salce, wyk. Lino Banfi, Franco Bracardi, Adriana Russo, Michela Miti (95 min) 16.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.00 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 18.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.50 A gdyby tak nie zapalić? (No Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 22.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.40 Człowiek orkiestra (L'homme orchestra) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Serge Korber, wyk. Louis de Funes, Noelle Adam, Paul Preboist, Franco Fabrizi (80 min) 00.00 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 00.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.40 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia,USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 06.45 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 07.00 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Wygodniej nie wiedzieć (Blind Spot) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Michael Toshiyuki Uno, wyk. Joanne Woodward, Laura Linney, Reed Diamond, Fritz Weaver (100 min) 11.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 11.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 17.50 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.35 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Przecież jesteśmy dorośli (Les grandes personnes) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1994, reż. Daniel Moosmann, wyk. Caroline Tresca, Jean Barney, Marc Duret, Alain Stern (90 min) 23.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 01.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza Szczecin 06.25 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.30 Zmysły - teleturniej 07.00 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.20 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Magazyn sportowy 17.20 Zmysły - teleturniej 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Sport - flesz 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Mroczna przeszłość (The Boys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Stacy Cochran, wyk. Winona Ryder, Lukas Haas, Skeet Ulrich, John C. Reilly, William Sage (90 min) 21.50 Cień wspomnień - serial obyczajowy 22.45 Aktualności 23.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny 23.55 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 00.25 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 01.55 Sport - flesz 02.05 Magazyn sportowy 02.45 Zmysły - teleturniej 03.00 Program na wtorek 03.05 Teleinformator TV Vigor Gorzów 07.15 Program dnia 07.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.20 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Program publicystyczny 17.00 Starcie - program publicystyczny 17.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 17.55 Sport - Express 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Mroczna przeszłość (The Boys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Stacy Cochran, wyk. Winona Ryder, Lukas Haas, Skeet Ulrich, John C. Reilly, William Sage (90 min) 21.50 Cień wspomnień - serial obyczajowy 22.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny 23.55 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 00.25 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 01.55 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 02.10 Sport - Express 02.20 Starcie - program publicystyczny 02.40 Program na wtorek 02.45 Infokanał TeDe - Telewizja Dolnośląska 07.00 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.20 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.45 Sport w TeDe 17.05 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 17.10 Czas dla Wrocławia - talk show 17.35 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 17.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Mroczna przeszłość (The Boys) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Stacy Cochran, wyk. Winona Ryder, Lukas Haas, Skeet Ulrich, John C. Reilly, William Sage (90 min) 21.50 Cień wspomnień - serial obyczajowy 22.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 23.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny 23.55 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 00.25 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 01.55 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Program muzyczny 08.45 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 09.10 Dino Dragon - film dla dzieci 10.00 Dla ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 10.15 Morskie opowieści - program popularnonaukowy 10.45 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Koncerty na farmie - program muzyczny 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Popeye Żeglarz - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 15.55 Czas na sport - program sportowy 16.00 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.15 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Hrabia - komedia 18.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 19.20 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Popeye Żeglarz, Droopy dostaje spadek - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Wystawa 2001 - polskie gwiazdy w obiektywie Wiktora Kurnatowskiego 20.25 Bracia Karamazow (Bratya Karamazovy) (2) - dramat psychologiczny, ZSRR 1968, reż. Kirill Lavrov/Ivan Pyryer, wyk. Mikhail Ulyanov, Lionella Pyryeva, Kirill Lavrov, Mark Prudkin (95 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Komentarz sportowy 23.10 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 23.25 Bracia Karamazow (Bratya Karamazovy) (2) - dramat psychologiczny, ZSRR 1968, reż. Kirill Lavrov/Ivan Pyryer, wyk. Mikhail Ulyanov, Lionella Pyryeva, Kirill Lavrov, Mark Prudkin (95 min) Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.10 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program dla młodzieży 08.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 09.05 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 09.35 Pięciu zuchów Sullivan (The Fighting Sullivans) - dramat wojenny, USA 1944, reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. Anne Baxter, Thomas Mitchell, Bobby Driscoll (95 min) 11.30 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 12.20 Kot i kanarek (The Cat and the Canary) - komedia kryminalna, W. Bryt. 1979, reż. Radley Metzger, wyk. Honor Blackman, Michael Callan, Edward Fox, Wendy Hiller (90 min) 13.55 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.40 Żywy cel (Moving Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Mark Anthony Foggetti, wyk. Gerry Cooney, Arthur Nascarella, Rudy Roberson (94 min) 16.15 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 17.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.55 Bez wyjścia - film sensacyjny, USA 19.25 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 19.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.25 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.10 Prawo dżungli - film sensacyjny, USA 22.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.10 Wirtualne żądze (Virtual Desire) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Mike Meyer, Julie Strain, Gail Harris, Tammy Parks (92 min) 00.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.30 Wyprawa w przeszłość (Virgin Hunters) - film erotyczny, USA 1994, reż. Elen Cabot, wyk. Ian Abercombie, Brian Bremer, Morgan Fairchild, Michelle Matheson (75 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 08.20 Raport ekologiczny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 11.50 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - felieton 12.10 (WP) Rozumieć sztukę - felieton 12.30 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy 13.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Nazizm - to się może powtórzyć - serial dokumentalny 16.35 Raport ekologiczny 16.45 Radio Romans - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Adwokat domowy - program poradnikowy 18.40 Tak czy inaczej 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Laura Flores, Alex Ibarra, Andrea Laganes, Pilar Montenegro 22.30 (WP) Doktor Kildare (18/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66, reż. Lawrence Dobkin/James Goldstone, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Raymond Massey, Lee Kurty, Steve Bell 22.55 (WP) Ojcowie Euro - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu M6 05.45 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 10.50 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 12.00 M6 Express 12.10 Something So Right - serial komediowy, USA 1996 12.30 La minute beaute 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.30 Kid Cop - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Rob Malenfant, wyk. Alexandra Paul, James Lelliott, Edward Albert, Cindy Pickett (89 min) 15.10 Przygody Sindbada - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 15.55 The Ewok Adventure - film SF, USA 1984, reż. John Korty, wyk. Eric Walker, Warwick Davis, Fionnula Flanagan, Guy Boyd (93 min) 17.40 Program dla dzieci 18.30 Sliders - serial SF, USA 19.25 Susan! - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Cinesix - magazyn 20.50 Le gentelman d'Epsom - komedia, Francja 1962, reż. Gilles Grangier, wyk. Jean Gabin, Louis de Funes, Madeleine Robinson, Paul Frankeur (87 min) 22.30 Sublokatorka (Single White Female) - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1992, reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Bridget Fonda, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Steven Weber, Peter Friedman (105 min) 00.25 Culture pub - magazyn 00.50 Jazz 6 - program muzyczny 02.00 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 05.00 Frequenstar: Indochine - program muzyczny